


Hot To The Touch, Cold On The Inside

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Fall Out Boy [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer used as a slur, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a thing on tumblr about your OTP flipping Helen's 13x9 pan of brownies at a PTA meeting. I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot To The Touch, Cold On The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of transphobia/homophobia in this. Sorry.

"You know, I don't really think that people like that should be parents--"

"Oh you DON'T, do you, Helen? Well, why don't you say it to my FACE."

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Wentz, please calm down--"

"It's Mx. Wentz, thank you very much, and why should I when Helen and her little gang of pretentious soccer moms are going to be rude to my wonderful spouse and I? Huh? Is it the pronouns, Karen, or is it the fact that Pat here and I love each other more than you and that ratty husband of yours, Jerry?" Pete's eyes burned with anger, and half of the room shrunk away from zem. When Pete was angry, no one, absolutely NO ONE got in zer way.

Except, apparently, for the soccer moms. "Look, Wentz, I don't care what your problems are, but you have no right to insult Karen, especially with the kind of life style you and your spouse live," Susan said, the word spouse spat directly in Pete's face. 

Ze almost jumped the woman, but Patrick grabbed zer hand. "Pete," Patrick said gently, "let's just go. You've caused enough of a scene. It's okay. Really. It's okay."

Pete took a deep breath, forcing zemself to relax as ze turned to zer spouse. "Fine, Patrick, anything for you. Let's go."

They had just turned around when they heard Helen mutter, "Good, we don't need these stupid queers in here." 

Patrick stopped and let go of Pete's hand, turning around and walking over to the table of food. "You know what, Helen, you're right. You don't need us 'stupid queers' around. And you know what we don't need? Your transphobic, homophobic, ableist slurs. You know what else you don't need? Your shitty baking." Patrick grabbed Helen's pan of brownies, flipping them onto the ground, face expressionless. Everyone gasped, and Patrick just walked back over to Pete, grabbing zer hand. 

"Time to leave, Pete. Oh, and your husband's cheating on you, Susan!" Patrick shouted over eir shoulder as ey and Pete left the building. As soon as the doors had shut behind them, Pete started laughing.

"Oh my god, Patrick, that was beautiful, baby! Is Susan's husband really cheating on her?" Ze asked, and Patrick shrugged.

"I don't know, but that should shut her up for a while." Pete laughed, clapping zer hands together.

"Priceless. That's what you are, Trick, priceless. Let's go home. Maybe we'll make some brownies with the kids, yeah?" Pete asked, and Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, brownies sounds good. I have to admit, Helen's brownies smelled pretty good, too."


End file.
